


Can't sleep because of you

by pacccii



Series: day6 song collections [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Falling In Love, business major youngk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacccii/pseuds/pacccii
Summary: The night before the final exam Younghyun can't sleep. Not because he's stressed about the exam, no, but because his mind if filled with thoughts of you.Business major YoungK falls in love with his classmate and he doesn't know how to deal with it.





	Can't sleep because of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Day6 and I hope I did a good job? It was also inspired somehow from the lyrics of Day6's song I'm serious but you probably can't see it through the fic.

His eyes glanced over at the digital clock on his bedside table and he sighed. 

00.23. 

Turning around in his bed once more he tried closing his eyes but when he did he only saw her. Letting out an annoyed huff he turned around again before giving up and settling to laying on his back. Younghyun never had trouble sleeping. He could, and has before, fall asleep at the club. But why couldn’t he sleep at all now. 

The reason was clear for him, but he didn’t know what he was supposed to do about it. The only thing his mind could come up with at this time of the night was a picture of her. Of you. 

The thing is that you and Younghyun have been friends for a while now. Ever since being paired up in a project for last term the two of you have been friends. But it wasn’t like you two hung out every day and were best friend forever but you’d hang out together occasionally and mostly the two of you would study together or be at the same hangouts. 

~

You were sat in the library with Jimin, trying to study for your upcoming mini-test, the professors didn’t like calling it an exam or final because “ _ this test is only to see how you’re doing in the course so far and will not affect your final grade”, _ when you let out a frustrated groan and leaned back in your chair, letting your head fall back. 

“Regret taking Business Management yet?” Jimin asked and you straightened up and looked at her. She was studying something within media, you weren’t sure what, but it seemed as if she had chosen an easier path than you. 

“No. I just don’t want to spend my whole day in a library.” you said and crossed your arms on the table before leaning your chin over your arms. “And I really just want one of those raspberry smoothies they are selling down at the cafeteria.” 

“Why don’t you go buy one? Maybe it’ll make you want to study better” Jimin said as she scribbled something into her notebook. 

“Can’t afford it. It’s over 5,000 won.” you said and sat up. “And I have only 3,000 left on me and i don’t get paid for another four days.” 

Jimin and you talked for a few more minutes before you went back to rewriting your class notes. It was silent at your table when suddenly a cup of red liquid was gently placed on the table beside your computer. Looking up at the person whose hand placed it there you were met with Younghyun, your classmate and friend. 

“Hi Younghyun.” you said and he smiled. 

“I got you the smoothie. I thought you’d need a pick me up before the test.“ he said. He had been sat at a table behind you and heard your conversation about the raspberry smoothie that he had then gone and bought for you. 

“Oh, Younghyun, I can’t-” you started pushing the drink away from you. 

“Please, take it” he said and gave your shoulder a gently squeeze before he turned around and left. After watching him leave you turned back to face Jimin who had his lips pursed, trying to hold back a smile. 

Taking the smoothie you mumbled a small “shut up” before tasting it and looking down at your notes while Jimin almost yelled a “I didn’t say anything!” 

~

The test didn’t go all that well. You barely passed, having gotten a 27 out of 50, and you desperately needed someone who could teach you. Sitting in your dorm room at 11 pm you let out a sigh before posting your desperate plea for help in the class chat on facebook. 

_ Y/N: Anyone want to help this poor soul out and study together?? I’ll buy anyone who volunteers coffee. _

You managed to put your phone down, wash your face and start brushing your teeth when you heard a ping from your phone. 

_ KangBra: I can! :)  _

Smiling to yourself you sat down on your bed while going into your old chat from when you did an assigment together with Younghyun the term before. 

_ Y/N: You’re a saviour Younghyun! Can you meet up either before or after class tomorrow? _

_ Younghyun: Is after class okay? I have work tonight so I’m getting home late. _

_ Y/N: That’s completely fine!  _

Smiling you put your phone down to go back into your bathroom and finish brushing your teeth. 

~

You started meeting up with Younghyun almost every day to go through both new and old lectures. To you Younghyun was a miracle sent from heaven who taught you almost all of the material. The two of you were having a small break from studying, you were on facebook on your computer looking at some video and Younghyun was doing something on his phone while leaning back in his chair across from you. 

A girl with long black hair that was partially up in a bun walked up to your table and Younghyun looked up at her with a smile. 

“Hi Younghyun.” she said and you glanced at before looking at Younghyun. 

“Hi Jaein” he said and put down his phone on the table. 

“Would you go on a date with me?” Jaein asked and you almost choked on your water, this girl was bold. 

Younghyun was also a bit taken aback by the girl’s question but he quickly replaced his shocked expression with a gentle smile. When did this boy stop smiling? Your guess: never. 

“I’m sorry. But I’m already seeing someone” he said and the girl nodded. She didn’t seem all too discouraged before saying bye and leaving your table. 

Sipping at your water you looked over at Younghyun who was already looking at his phone again. He felt your gaze on him and looked up to meet your questioning face. 

“What?” he asked and you put down your water bottle in front of you. 

“So… Kang Younghyun is seeing someone?” You asked and crossed your arms in front of you. 

Letting out a chuckle and rolling his eyes he leaned his forearms on the table and leaned towards you across the table. “I’m not”. he said and you furrowed your brows. 

“But you told her-”

“I’m not seeing someone at the moment. But I’m interested in someone” he said and you nodded. “Let’s go back to this now. You have to understand this by the end of tonight” he said and you let out an annoyed groan that he couldn’t help but let out a laugh at. 

~

Soon enough Younghyun started finding you in the lecture halls and joining you. But instead of actually listening to the professor he’d mostly spend his two hours watching you. 

He’d watch your expressions change from confused to understanding before it usually became even more confused than before. He couldn’t help his smile whenever he watched you take down notes. 

During the fifteen minute break in the middle of the lecture Younghyun took a peek at your notes on your computer and you let him. You scrolled through instagram on your phone while he rewrote something or added onto other parts. 

It was a wordless agreement that he’d do that for you and it always made the afternoon study sessions a little bit easier. It amazed you how well Younghyun understood the material. 

~

Younghyun once more looked over at his digital clock. 

01.05. 

He tried to snuggle closer into his comforter to be more comfortable but it doesn’t help. He can’t get his mind off of you. There was something about you that he liked. 

Maybe it was that even if you were feeling like you didn’t get the material for the course you never gave up. Or that you’d occasionally get him a coffee before meeting up when you knew he had worked late the night before. 

Maybe it was the way you laughed. 

He’d often wondered if he should give up on the crush he had developed on you. He knew that the two of you were friends and to him it seemed like you did have someone who you were interested in. 

~

For once Younghyun and you were not sat in the library. It was the first properly sunny and warm day in April so you had convinced, not that it took much, Younghyun to sit outside on campus grounds to study instead of being stuck inside the library. 

You were laying on your front on the grass while Younghyun was sat with his legs crossed beside you. You were looking through your notes because you were having your finals in just a month’s time. 

Younghyun laid down next to you while looking up at the sky and his fingers were playing with a strand of your hair which you didn’t notice. “You know the school’s spring festival is coming up.” 

You turned and looked at Younghyun. Why was he bringing it up now? 

“Going with anyone special?” he asked and you rolled your eyes before looking down at your notes again. The spring festival was notorious for being a place for couples to be at and attend. “Maybe asking someone you’re interested in?” Younghyun pressed a bit, curious if you were interested in anyone at the moment. 

“Can you help me explain the Delphi Method in a simpler form than professor Yang?” Somehow you always managed to avoid the topic whenever Younghyun asked about it.

Younghyun rolled over to lay on his front, your arms brushing as he looked down on your notes to help you out. 

~

You were sat beside Wonpil on Jae’s couch, glass of  _ something _ in your hands. Younghyun and you were at Jae’s apartment for a party that Jae was hosting. No one knew the exact reason why a party was held but Jae never really needed a reason to have a party. 

When Younghyun arrived he saw you sitting on the couch with a red haired boy but when you had spotted him you’d waved at him. 

“Younghyun!” a smile had appeared on his face when you’d yelled out his name. “Nice to see you out and about. No work today?” you asked, usually he worked on Tuesday evenings. 

“Not this week.” he said and he studied you. You wore a simple black t-shirt with a pair of ripped blue jeans. 

“Oh, this is my best friend Kim Wonpil! He’s in an Education major” you introduced the boy on the couch to Younghyun and they shook hands. “This is Kang Younghyun, my classmate and friend.” 

“Kang Younghyun, the one who steals all the girls’ hearts” Wonpil mused and you let out a laugh and pushed your best friend so that he almost fell over. Younghyun had a look of amusement and confusion on his face. “Every girl in the Education department has a crush on you Younghyun. And I can see why.” 

“Well who wouldn’t?” Younghyun turned to look at you again when you spoke. “Just look at that face.” 

Younghyun was confused. Did you just indirectly say that he was good looking? 

The topic quickly changed and Younghyun joined you and Wonpil, he was sat on the armrest of the couch to the left of you. In the middle of conversation you had sprung up and ran across the room to throw yourself at Jimin who had just arrived. Younghyun slid down into your former seat and watched you and Jimin talk excitedly before he turned to Wonpil. 

“How long have you known ____?” he asked and took a sip of the beer in his hand. 

“Too long” Wonpil said before letting out a wheezing laugh. “We met in middle school. But we didn’t become friends until high school.” 

“So you know her well?” Younghyun asked and Wonpil turned completely towards Younghyun. 

“Why? Want to know something about her? I have all the details.” Wonpil said and Younghyun smiled as he looked down at the bottle in his hand. 

“Is she seeing someone?” Younghyun asked, trying to throw the question as casually as possible. Wonpil looked over at you and let out a bark of a laugh. 

“No way! She’s so picky, you have no idea!” Wonpil said and Younghyun met his gaze for a quick second before looking at you again. “Wait” Wonpil shifted to sit on his knees on the couch facing Younghyun. “Do you have a crush on her?” 

Younghyun coughed and tried not to spray beer out of his nostrils as he had just been taking a gulp of his drink. “No way!” 

_ Lies _ . 

~

01.42 and Younghyun finally grabs his phone from his bedside table. He scrolls through his contact before he stops at your name. His finger hovers over your contact while he contemplates. 

He knew that if he didn’t do something about his crush on you right now then he’d never be able to fall asleep. Without even realising what he was doing he had pressed your number to call and pressed his phone to his ear. 

Signals went forward and for Younghyun it felt like forever before it became silent in the phone. 

“Hello?” he asked quietly. 

“Why are you calling me at-” your voice stopped for a few seconds. “-2am?” 

Younghyun immediately regretted everything but he forced himself to go forth. “Let me talk for a minute.” he said and you let out a hum, indicating for him to continue. “I called you because I can’t sleep. And the reason why I can’t sleep is because I can’t get you off my mind. You’re all I can think about at the moment- I’m not asking you for anything but I just felt like I needed to tell you that I have this crush on you.” he closed his eyes and rolled onto his back. “I really like you ____.”

It was quiet for a while and Younghyun was scared that you had fallen asleep. 

“Younghyun.” you let out an exhausted sigh. “We have a final exam tomorrow. I don’t have time for this right now. Can we please talk about this after the exam tomorrow?” 

Younghyun’s heart dropped but he didn’t let it show or in this case be heard. 

“Yeah, totally. Sorry that I woke you up” he says. 

“Try to sleep Younghyun. See you tomorrow” You said before hanging up. 

Well Younghyun knew that he definitely wouldn’t be able to sleep now. 

~

Walking into the big exam hall you looked around but you couldn’t see Younghyun anywhere. Settling down at your table you waited for the clock to turn 9am for the exam to start.

Occasionally glancing over to the door you were waiting for Younghyun to come inside, he would never miss a final and you just hoped that he hadn’t overslept. At 8.59 a frazzled Younghyun hurried inside the hall. He threw off his jacket and shoved it in his backpack before placing it by the wall and jogging to one of the empty chairs on the other side of the hall. 

You had six hours to finish your final and you knew that Younghyun would sit the whole time through. He always did. So when you had finished your exam after almost five hours you wanted to wait for him. You really needed to talk to him after last night’s phone call. 

Throughout the exam you had been glancing over at Younghyun and you knew that he was exhausted because his hair was not styled like it usually was and he was wearing a hoodie instead of his regular button up shirt or t-shirt under a leather jacket. Younghyun was always stylish. 

Taking a quick stroll to the cafeteria on the ground floor of the building you were in you bought yourself a smoothie and also picked up an iced americano for Younghyun, he’d probably need it. 

Sitting down at one of the tables outside the exam hall you crossed your fingers that he hadn’t for once finished early and left already. The next half our felt like an eternity and you looked up every time you heard someone open the door to the hall. When you finally saw Younghyun coming out you waited until the door had closed behind him before you called for him. 

“Younghyun” you called his name and he looked up to see you. The second he met your eyes his cheeks bloomed in a very cute pink color and he nervously smiled and looked down at the ground while walking over to you. 

“Hi” he said and you smiled up at him. Taking the cup of iced americano you handed it to him. 

“I thought you’d probably need this.” you said and he thanked you quietly before taking a sip through the straw. “Especially if we’re going out on a date now.” you said and turned and start walking. 

What you didn’t see was Younghyun choking on his coffee but you heard him let out a strangled yelp that made you turn around and look at him. He had a shocked look on his face and he now had a few stains on coffee on his grey sweater. 

“Are you serious?” he asked, drying his chin on one of his sleeves. 

“I mean I said we’d talk about your crush on me after the exam and I think this is the quickest way to tell you that I also do like you.” you said and then turned back and continued walking forward. 

Younghyun couldn’t help the smile widen on his face before he jogged up beside you and threw his arm around your shoulders. “I need to change though. You made me spill coffee on myself and I don’t want to go out looking like an idiot next to you.” 

You looked up at him and smiled. “No problem. Let’s go to your place first them.” 

In the end the two of you ended up on his bed with his computer on his lap with netflix on and he fell asleep with his arm around you and you cuddled up against his side. 


End file.
